Three Eleven Squared
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: He was too proud... He held on to his pride rather than her, the only person that ever cared for him. Now, he had to suffer the consequences.  Hopefully a tear-jerker.  R&R Please
1. Three Eleven Squared

_**Three; Eleven Squared**_

_Written by: Scribbling Doodles_

xXx

**Mikan **

_Awkward._

Have you ever felt so uncomfortable and insecure in your life that you can't even move a muscle? You can't talk, smile, and you even find it hard to breathe!

For the last couple of days, being with Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura's boyfriend, has been like that. Awkward and uncomfortable.

The days spent with laughter and witty jokes are long gone.

But she understood and tried to not mind.

Natsume just lost his parents and her sister on a car accident a few days ago. She tried comforting him, and telling him that it would be okay but… he would only shove her away. She understood that he was having a tough time, and it would take time for him to get back to his usual sarcastic and witty self. So, she just lets him be.

But she really did hope that at least for today, he would show a little bit more care.

Today was her last day in Japan. She was going to America tomorrow to pursue her studies and her friends decided to spend their last day together hanging out and just having fun.

So here they are inside a karaoke bar, singing their hearts out.

Well, minus Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru.

"Come on you two. You have been quiet since you got here! Cheer up, okay?" she smiled meekly at Anna's failed attempt to lighten up the atmosphere between the two lovers.

"Yeah, Anna's right." Ruka added, "Come on, Natsume. Say something. It's your girlfriend's last day here, man. You should at least make her feel special." Mikan glared at Ruka but inside, she was hoping that Natsume _would_ say something other than 'Piss off' or 'Shut up'.

"She's going back next week. Why the hell would I do something like that?" he stood up and said, "I'm leaving. There's no point in doing this bullshit." And just like that the whole room was quiet.

Koko, who was singing stopped abruptly and the others who were chatting happily, closed their mouths and all looked at the same direction.

Mikan's direction.

She had her head bowed down low, her fists clenched, and her eyes were filled with tears that were attempting to fall. But before a single tear would drop, she stood up, rushed to the exit and said, "H-He's right. It's not yet my last day so why celebrate?" she gave out a dry laugh and added, "Let's just do this next week after I come back from settling in."

She didn't wait for a reply from the others and just ran to wherever her feet led her.

"_Stupid Natsume. I know you're having a rough time right now but those words are just too mean! I-I can't believe you, above all the people I know, I never thought you would say that! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! _I HATE YOU!" she screamed out all her frustration for the whole world to hear. She didn't care about the number of people giving her the look; she just screamed and screamed until she was tired.

She decided to rest on a nearby bench then started crying.

And almost immediately, rain started pouring.

**Natsume**

He went back to his apartment, feeling tired and pissed off as hell.

He knew that he went too far and that it was mean of him to say such words but he would never apologize.

For one, what he said was true. It's not like he's never going to see her again. She's just going back next week to take care of other papers needed.

He'll apologize to her next week, was what he thought.

"What the fuck was that all about, Natsume?" the door slammed open and in came a very mad Ruka Nogi. "'What the fuck's' what, Ruka?" Natsume opened a can of beer from their fridge and slumped down on their couch. "Don't you 'what' me, Natsume." Ruka stood right in front of the TV to block off Natsume's vision. "How could you say that to Mikan? That was harsh, man!" Natsume just tsk-ed him and this ticked off Ruka more.

"Look," he finally sat down on the chair opposite to him then continued, "I know you're having a rough time with Aunti Kaoru –"

"_Don't_ say it." Natsume cut off. The murderous aura surrounding him would certainly make anyone obey, anyone _but_ Ruka.

"Stop this bullshit! Natsume, their _dead._ And I know your regretting ever treating them like shit and not even telling them how much you cared for them but _move on_, damnit! Do you want to repeat the same mistake again Natsume? What if Mik –"

**THUD!**

Natsume punched Ruka square on the face and glared at him before saying, "Mind your own fucking business Ruka." he turned his back, "It's not you that experienced it. So, don't act like you know everything." He went straight to the door, slammed it and left to wherever his feet would lead him to.

**Next Day**

**Mikan**

"Are you sure you have everything ready Mikan?" Nonoko asked the fidgeting Mikan.

"Y-yeah." She couldn't concentrate. She kept on looking around the airport, trying to find something – _someone_.

"Stop worrying about it, baka," Hotaru tried comforting her best friend. "He's a jerk, we all know that, but there's no way he won't see his girlfriend off right? " Mikan smiled at her best friend's reassuring words. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Seeing that she still wasn't that convinced, Anna butted in and added, "He's just late, Mikan. That's all."

She was happy that her friends were concerned about her and couldn't help but grin.

"_Passengers of Flight XXXX, please head off to the waiting area." _

Mikan's enthusiasm was then replaced by sadness after hearing the intercom. Her tears were now attempting to fall again, but trying so hard to stop it, she didn't blink until she finished saying goodbye to all her friends present.

"Bye, guys. I'll… I'll see you next week!" and when she turned her back, the tears fell freely.

_Stupid, stupid jerk. _

Was all that ran through her mind.

**Natsume**

He watched from afar.

From behind the pillar he hid -

Far enough for his friends to not see him but near enough to see Mikan.

He hated to admit it but he had this heavy feeling on his chest.

He didn't want to see her off. He wasn't planning to go here right now, but his feet had a mind of its own.

But he still didn't want to be beside her because that would only mean apologizing to her.

He was far too proud and stubborn to accept his mistakes. He would say his sorry next week, when she comes back home – when she comes back to him.

Maybe by then, he'll be back to his usual self. Maybe by then, the usual atmosphere around them would be back.

**Three Days Later**

**Natsume**

"Hey, Natsume. It's time to go." Ruka called out from the outside and Natsume nodded, knowing full well that his nod was not seen by his best friend.

They were leaving for Tokyo today to see Anna and Nonoko's newly opened bakery.

The twins have been planning about this since they were eighteen and now that they're old enough to manage their own business, they finally accomplished it.

They were planning to stay there until the day before Mikan comes back to Kesennuma.

"Too bad, Mikan's not here to see our dream come to life, ne, Noko?" said Anna. "Yeah," Nonoko agreed. "But there's nothing we can do. Having the opportunity to be a scholar in a famous law school is a once in a life time opportunity." Nonoko squealed.

"Got that right." Koko, seconded. "And besides, her folks are there. I'm pretty sure she missed them a whole lot since she spent all her life in Japan." Everyone nodded to agree to Koko's statement.

"But you have to admit. You were all shocked to find out that a baka like her would ever get in at that law school." Hotaru teasingly remarked.

Everyone laughed; even Natsume had a smirk on his face.

For the past three days of not seeing _or_ hearing the loud-mouthed idiot (according to him), he has slowly changed to his usual self; Retorting every single thing that Ruka says just to tick him off, having glaring contests with Hotaru, being his arrogant self. Yep, everything was almost back to normal.

The only thing missing is _her – _his idiot of a girlfriend.

**Mikan**

"Mikan! Time for dinner. Come down here, dear." Yuka received no reply nor heard footsteps.

Getting worried, she went up to her room and when she opened the door, her room was empty. She looked around frantically for any sign of her daughter but she found none.

When she was about to head off to the door, she spotted a letter on her daughter's study table.

She read the contents and gasped. As quickly as she could, she rushed down stairs and told her husband what Mikan has done.

**Next Day**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" the twins enthusiastically greeted, but all they got were grunts and moans.

"Oh, come on, people! It's March 11, 2011. It's our big day!" they were hit by a pillow - Sumire's pillow. She was by far the grumpiest one when it came to disturbed sleep. "Correction, "she fussed, "It's _your_ big day. Not _ours._ So, just run a long and prepare while I continue my beauty sleep." She fell back down on her bed and went back to dreamland.

"Oh, come on Permy!" Anna pouted but seeing as Sumire was still as a rock, she bugged the others instead.

Luckily, she got everyone (except Sumire) to wake up.

"Alright! It's now time to open our bakery!" the twins switched the 'close' sign to open. And then…

"Now what?" asked a groggy Koko."

"Now, we wait." Replied Anna, still eager.

"Bo-ring. If you need me, I'll be in my bed, dozing off." Natsume left; followed by Ruka, then Hotaru. Koko was about to follow them back but he was stopped by the twins and so he was left to tend the bakery.

A few hours passed and the bakery still had no customer. "Hmm, why is nobody coming yet?" Anna asked no one in particular. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you guys didn't even advertise?" Koko answered like it was the most obvious reason. "Oh, please. If we're good they'll come running." Nonoko backed up. "Really now?" Koko taunted. "Yes, really."

Nonoko and Koko engaged in a glaring battle. There was no sign of either party giving up but when the door suddenly opened, both heads turned.

"Our first customer!" Anna squealed.

The twins put on their best smiles and welcomed the customer. "What would you like to – "

"The TV! Turn on the TV _now_!" The three were confused at the woman but when they saw how desperate she was to see what's on the television, Anna hastily turned on the television and passed the remote to the woman.

On the screen they saw the most dreaded thing.

"_The Miyagi Province was hit by an 8.09 magnitude earthquake. The said province is now in grave danger of a possible tsunami. Residents are requested to evacuate the place, immediately." _

"Oh my God! We must inform the others!" Nonoko shrieked and ran upstairs to their ignorant friends.

"Guys! Bad news! Quick, turn on the TV!" they all gave her curious eyes but turned the television on anyway.

The whole room was quiet.

The headline was still the same, but the others weren't as frantic as Nonoko. In fact, they were very calm.

"Hey, Nonoko." Nonoko turned to face Sumire who was now perfectly seated in the couch, "Thanks." This time, it was Nonoko who was confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For saving our butts!" Sumire rushed to Nonoko to bear hug her. "If it wasn't for you, we could've been in danger! I'm sorry for being so mean to you!" Sumire continued mumbling on and on about being good to her from now on and the longer she did this, the calmer she gets.

_They were safe._

That's what matters.

It was a good thing that they decided to bring the whole gang with them, if they didn't…

Who knows what could've happened.

**RING RING**

Hotaru got her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

It was an unknown number.

She usually ignored calls from unregistered numbers but this time, she had a feeling that she had to answer it.

She had a feeling that this call was going to change her life forever.

And how damn right she was.

**THUD**

She dropped her phone and had a horror stricken face. Seeing this, Ruka rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't blink, and she couldn't breathe.

The ice queen was breaking down for an unknown reason. "Get her some water!" Ruka shouted at no one in particular.

Sumire stumbled to the kitchen to get her a tall glass of water.

While she was getting it, the scene on the television got worse.

The tsunami started.

They watched as cars were carried by the waves. Buildings were engulfed and houses were buried. Each time the screen changes, Hotaru got more and more frightened.

Sumire arrived shortly and handed the glass of water to Hotaru.

She tried closing her eyes to calm down and when she finally did, she whispered, "It's M-Mikan." Although her voice was bearly audible, Natsume heard him instantly and snapped at her direction. He rushed to her side and asked her, "What about Mikan?" he was getting frustrated by each aching second that passed. Hotaru was unable to answer him, she was too… terrified.

"WHAT ABOUT MIKAN, IMAI?" Natsume shouted, unable to contain his anger.

Ruka held Natsume back and asked Hotaru gently, "Come on, Hotaru. What about Mikan? Did something happen?" she slowly nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Mikan, she – she, went back to Kesennuma."

Anna and Koko just arrived when Hotaru broke the news and everybody had their eyes wide with horror. "Y-You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding! PLEASE IMAI! TELL ME YOU FUCKING KIDDING!" Hotaru didn't hold back, she allowed the tears to fall down.

In between sobs, she said, "She went back to… to say sorry to _you!_ She was so worried that you were angry at her that she just had to go back! Damnit Natsume! You're the reason for this all!" Without thinking, Hotaru slapped Natsume hard on the face.

The others gasped at Hotaru's impulsive action but Natsume took the blow, almost as if admitting his fault.

"When did she leave?"

"Her parents aren't that sure."

"M-Maybe she didn't make it. Maybe… she didn't leave. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"They're sure. She left a note saying she's coming back to see _you."_

Natsume couldn't take the regret.

All the memories of them together flashed through his head.

Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her hair.

Her annoyingly sweet voice. Her childish attitude. Her stubborn ways…

He remembered them all.

He remembered how she would always try her hardest to make him happy but what did he do?

He acted like a big jerk in front of her. He only made her cry. All he could do was make her worry and angry.

And their last day. Their last day was the worst.

_He _was the worst.

He didn't even say his sorry or told her how much he loved her – no, how much he _loves _her.

He was too proud. He held unto his pride more than he held unto _her_, the only person that cared for him.

"I'm – I'm going to Kesennuma. And don't you dare stop me." He broke of Ruka's hard grip on him and rushed to the stairs, but thankfully, Koko and the others were there to stop him on time.

"Are you stupid? There's a freaking tsunami! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sumire reasoned out.

"I don't care! I need to go after Mikan." He tried to break off once more to the many hands holding on to him.

"Don't be stupid Natsume! What if Mikan's not there and she's safe? What if you die? She'd be devastated! Stop thinking about the worst scenario and start thinking positively!" Natsume stopped struggling and bowed down.

Ruka was right. She's okay.

She has to be okay.

It takes more than big waves to take on his hard-headed girlfriend.

"Now, that you've come around, let's all come together and pray for Mikan and everybody else's safety."

xXx

A week has passed and there was no sign of Mikan still.

Almost everyone thinks she's dead.

Everyone except Natsume.

"There's no body" he would say. "I won't believe it until I see her body myself." Everybody was worried about him.

Even Hotaru accepted the fact that Mikan was indeed dead because even if she survived the tsunami, she wouldn't be able to survive a week without food or water. It was a painful fact but she had to accept it.

"Natsume." He looked back to see Mikan's mother holding out a note.

"…"

"Here's the letter Mikan left before she… before she left." Yuka was having great difficulty in talking to Natsume or talking about her daughter, her only daughter that has gone… missing.

After finding out about the tsunami, she quickly flew to Japan to look for her daughter's _body_. She too believed that her daughter was indeed… dead.

Natsume read the letter handed out to him.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I'm sorry but I have to take an early leave. There's something – someone, I left in Kesennuma. _

_I know that what I am going to do is wrong but I can't help it. You do know how it feels to be in love, right Mother? I promise that I will be back as soon as possible. I just need to correct my mistake._

_Your Daughter,_

_Mikan Sakura_

Next she handed out a pink fluffy notebook and said, "This… this is her diary. This was below the letter and, I just had the feeling that she wanted me to give this to you." Natsume looked at her with emotionless eyes.

He hasn't cried a single tear because he truly believed that Mikan was still alive - _breathing._

But right now, now that her own _mother_ was here, giving him all her personal things. He did feel like she _is_ indeed, _dead._

"I – thanks." He slowly walked away with the note and Mikan's diary clutched closely to his chest.

xXx

His Sakura Tree has always been his solitude, but now, it just felt empty. It was like the tree had no meaning if _she _wasn't there.

He started flipping through the pages of her diary and stopped at one particular page.

It was her entry on the day before she left.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Natsume so much. He said the meanest and jerkiest thing ever! He made me cry again, but this time it's much, much worse than the usual. _

_Sometimes, I wonder if I'm such a burden to Natsume. Although I know that he's having a rough time since he lost his family… I still think that saying those things were unreasonable._

_But here's the thing diary. Even though I say I hate him so much, I still love him so very much that even if he makes me cry every single day, I won't stop loving him. Ever. He's the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I hope tomorrow, we will be okay again so that when I come back here next week, I'll have a reason to stay by his side forever._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

He read the entry over and over again.

_Stay by his side forever_.

She was planning to give up her studies to stay by his side. She was planning to be with him forever.

Natsume couldn't help it anymore, slowly, a tear rolled down his cheeks then some more.

She loved him so much even though he treated her like trash.

He's a big jerk. An asshole. A good for nothing bastard that doesn't deserve to be loved by someone as pure and innocent as Mikan.

"AHHHHHH!" he let out a scream of frustration, and pounded his fist on the tree.

"I'm sorry Mikan! I love you! I shouldn't have treated you like that!" he was venting out his frustration on _their _tree, hoping that she would somehow hear him, even from up _there_.

"I'm sorry. I did the same mistake again. I should've listened to Ruka. I LOVE YOU Mikan. Please. PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

For the whole day, he read her diary, bringing everything he reads to life in his mind.

**A Year Later**

**Natsume's POV**

I watched as she walks the aisle.

I never thought that I would ever see her walking the aisle. She looked beautiful, that I had to admit but nothing can ever compare to _her._

As she got nearer and nearer, I nudged the man by my side, her groom, my best friend since diapers.

Today, Ruka and Hotaru are getting married.

As of now, I am the only single one amongst the gang but that's okay because I have only one girl in my heart and that will never change.

All I need to do is wait - wait for her to wake up from her coma.

.

**March 19, 2011**

_**Headline: A young lady by the name of Mikan Sakura spotted almost buried alive in Kesennuma, Miyagi. **_

_At 5:43 am on March 19, 2011, rescuers heard humming from a pile of wood. They got rid of the pile of wood and in it was a young lady barely breathing. She was sent to the hospital almost immediately and is now under coma…_

Natsume read the news article over and over again, remembering how he felt when he read the news for the first time.

He now looked at the sleeping figure beside him.

"Hey, polka. Ruka and Imai – well, she's Nogi now, got married today." He held her hand and kissed it. "When will you wake up, Mikan? Can you wake up already so I can marry you?" he smiled sadly and fixed her hair.

When he was about to leave, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much Mikan. You don't know how happy I was when I heard that you were alive."

After one step, he heard a grunt. Slowly, he looked back then smiled.

"_She's awake."_

And I leave what happens next to your imaginations.

**Three; Eleven Squared END**

**A/N: **Darn, I hope that turned out right. I wanted to make readers cry but after reading the whole thing, I think I failed T.T I'm sorry if this isn't good. (I haven't been writing for so long so, this might suck) but please if you hated it, please say it lightly (: Anyways, HAPPY SUMMER BREAK to the everyone having their summer break :D

Love,

_Saf_


	2. Title Explained

**_Title Explained_**

**Three; Eleven Squared**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_3 / 11 / 11_

_March 11, 2011_

_The date of the earthquake/tsunami in Japan_

_Kesennuma is one of the villages wiped away by the tsunami._

_None of the events that happened in this fiction happened (duh. it's a fiction)_

_And I know it's too late but..._

**Please Pray for Japan**


End file.
